Isaiah
Theme: Blood on my Name by The Brothers Bright = General Information = Age: 229 Occupation, pre-war: red rocket truck stop attendant Occupation, post-war: scavenger and accidental Children of Atom Prophet Appearance: Isaiah is a moderately well-preserved ghoul, bearing little signs of decay in over the two centuries since the war. He has gray corneas and black pupils. Before the war, he had a small Mohawk with shaved sides. The hair stopped growing after he became a ghoul, and he takes very good care of the little that is left. He can usually be found in whatever rags fit his thin body. Current Whereabouts: unknown Family: He doesn’t talk about his family much, though it is clear they kicked him out of the house when he turned 18 despite him having low prospects in the future. They are confirmed dead. = Statistics and Gear = SPECIAL and Perks Gear Surveyor’s Outfit Serrated Combat Knife = Backstory = Pre-War: Isaiah was never the smartest guy. He didn’t pay much attention in class, ended up barely graduating high school, and obtained his job at Red Rocket through sweet-talking the manager rather than through any actual skills (which he lacked). When he was younger, he had dreams of becoming a major-league baseball player, though those drifted away with time, although he never stopped playing the game. His affinity for pranks got him in more trouble, but it got him friends and laughs, which is all he ever really wanted. When he was eighteen, his parents kicked him out of the house, citing his reckless behavior and lack of ambition. Isaiah spent the next year drifting from home to home until his friends finally ran out of patience. He started sleeping on the roof of the Red Rocket where he worked, wedged under the sign to keep warm as the weather grew colder and colder, and that’s when the bombs dropped. Post-War: The first decade after the blast was hell. Constant sickness combined with the horror of the few survivors changing and dying left a lasting scar in his memories. When things started to rebuild themselves, he realized just what he had become. Humans shunned him, and many of the ghouls he met went feral soon after their meeting. Isaiah withdrew into himself, and he took to avoiding all contact with people and other ghouls, both in fear of rejection and watching them lose their minds. He began scavenging the remnants of the world he had grown up in. Diamond City erected its walls, and for a long time he sold whatever he found to the people there. He moved his business to Goodneighbor after his kind were banned. One such mission to find scrap and put food in his belly found him in the way of an offshoot of the Children of Atom. The leader, a crazed priest who called himself Winslow, took Isaiah captive. They were going to sacrifice him to Atom when his young daughter, Truth, claimed that she saw Isaiah leading them into the Glow in a dream. Isaiah’s life was spared, but now he spends his time enslaved to the small community. = Notes = Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul